1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a base for a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional base for a display device is shown in FIG. 1. The base comprises a connecting element 10 and a chassis 20. The connecting element 10 is joined to the display device (not shown) via two bolt holes 12 on the connecting element 10, and also joined to the chassis 20 via two engaging elements 14 thereon, whereby the display device is supported by the base.
In such a structure, the base has two separate elements, the connecting element 10 and the chassis 20, which, when dissembled, have considerable volume and not easily accommodated.